AU Tessaiga
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Una zona que oculta un anormal secreto con la ayuda de un toque de queda, se transforma en el escenario de búsqueda de un arma legendaria que le dará el poder a sólo un descendiente. Aún así, Inuyasha dejará todo -nada- por esa desconocida sin percatarse de lo extraño que está actuando el destino ¿o es que ya todo estaba planeado? CAPÍTULO 3 PUBLICADO
1. Capítulo 0: Condiciones de sucesión

Okay, esta es mi primera vez publicando en Fanfiction y creo que daré un buen comienzo con este fic que ya vió la luz en "Fanficslandia", así que si lo ven publicado por ahí no se espanten (bueno, sólo si quien lo publica no se llama "anime angels", si es así, avisen para darle un "regalito" por valiente!), Quizá les guste, quizá no, pero no lo sabé si no comentan ¡Vamos, al menos hoy que cumplo 16! Creo que me estoy pasando así que sin más ni menos les dejo con el capítulo 0 de "Tessaiga", no sin antes recordarles que...

Inuyasha y su séquito no me pertenece, sino a la reina: la gran y creativa Rumiko Takahashi. Lo mío, lo mío es este intento de fanfic de acción.

* * *

**Capítulo 0: Condiciones de sucesión.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían y mucho menos en una circunstancia similar. Era imposible y hasta peligroso el reunir a esos entes que no podían soportar la presencia del otro. Simplemente el juntarlos sólo podría significar gritos, insultos y hasta enfrentamientos irracionales. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo el ignorar la fecha y seguir adelante, mas este día no podía ser suprimido como si nada pasara; esto significaba algo sumamente importante, tanto, que todos los grandes dueños y lords de cada una de las tierras habían puesto su mirada en el Este hoy y sólo hoy en que una decisión tenía la capacidad de cambiar el destino de lo normal y lo sobrenatural. Hoy cuando el gran general perro Inu no Taishou elegiría a uno de sus dos hijos como su sucesor.

El día era tenso por la gran responsabilidad que cargaría el próximo en gobernar, mas alguno que otro ocioso, ya fuera perteneciente del lugar o no, pasaba el tiempo apostando por quién sería el electo, siendo que la gran mayoría coincidía en que el mayor, Sesshoumaru, sería el triunfador.

No era sólo el hecho de ser el primogénito, sino también se tomaba en cuenta su fuerza y gran habilidad en el combate, su carácter serio y maduro capaz de solucionar un problema con una velocidad e ingenio impresionantes, tan contrastante con el infantil y fácilmente alterable de su hermano, quien por cualquier cosa en la que no estaba de acuerdo armaba un alboroto. Sin contar con su mayor defecto, como lo llamaba la mayoría: el ser un hanyou, un híbrido; el producto de la relación de Taishou y una princesa humana, la que tomó el papel de la concubina —la única— del lord después del nacimiento del pequeño, de Inuyasha, del joven que sabía que sus probabilidades eran escasas, pero que no se daría por vencido con tanta facilidad, no desde que le había prometido a su madre que demostraría que se estaban equivocando al ignorarlo y tratarle como si valiera menos que los demás.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección hacia su futuro, recordaba lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Él, que desde muy pronto se encontraba nervioso por lo que sabía que iba a venir y no lograba conciliar el sueño, se dirigió hacia el jardín en donde pudo reconocer la silueta de alguien a quien automáticamente identificó como Izayoi, la mujer que le había concedido la vida y logró robarle el corazón a un youkai.

Al acercarse hacia su dirección no pudo evitar hacer ruido, provocando así que ella girara su bello rostro, sonriendo para su amado niño, dando pasos hacia él, mandando suaves palabras, abrazándolo y acariciando su plateado cabello, así como cuando era más pequeño. Disfrutando el revivir días lejanos.

No es que no supiera que ya había crecido, no, era sólo que conocía lo difícil que era su hijo para demostrar sus sentimientos y esta era la única forma para que hablara o al menos se sintiera mejor. Cosa que funcionó y, aún cuando en ese instante se encontrara abriendo las puertas del lugar indicado, sus palabras resonaban en su mente.

_"No debes de preocuparte por lo que suceda hoy"_

—Qué extraño, llegas tarde— mencionó el mayor con su grave voz, la misma en la que podía viajar la más fría indiferencia o las palabras más despectivas. En resumen, era más fácil el causarle daño que el poder comunicarse de forma amena. »La representación de la nobleza sobrenatural«

—Y a ti qué te importa, maldito— era natural que ambos se trataran así porque, simplemente, se odiaban. Era así desde que Sesshoumaru se enteró de que su padre había buscado la compañía de alguien más, lo cual le hubiera importado poco si no se tratara de una humana y ésta esperara un hijo, sumando el hecho de que a ese individuo se le reconociera como un heredero más. Algo como él no se lo merecía. »Dos mundos en uno«

_"Pase lo que pase, no cambiará lo que eres"_

—Silencio, este no es el momento para sus tonterías.— el padre daba fin a la absurda discusión para comenzar con aquello por lo que se encontraban ahí. No lo aplazaría por nada, no perdería el tiempo que se convertiría en el testigo y regulador del juego que él mismo estaba creando para ellos. —Es obvio el por qué estamos hoy reunidos y, ya que he decidido, quiero compartirlo. —No había ruido, sólo el palpitar de tres corazones, uno más tranquilo que los otros y que ahora hablaba. —Lo medité tanto como se me fue posible, tomé en cuenta todo. No fue nada fácil el elegir entre alguno de los dos, así que no lo hice.

—Espero que no pretendas que los dos tomemos tu lugar— Sesshoumaru no podría soportar, nunca, el trabajar al lado de su medio hermano o, lo peor, ser comparados como iguales. Mientras que Inuyasha compartía su desagrado en el rostro, el daiyoukai recuperaba la palabra.

—Claro que no— las cosas se ponían cada vez más confusas y continuaban al ritmo de un crescendo con el cambio repentino de tema que daba Inu no Taishou y respecto a las primeras dos palabras —La Tessaiga— ¿Qué es lo que planeaba citando a esa legendaria espada, a la que una vez le perteneció? Sí, un verbo en pasado que ahora cambiaba de significado, a obtener sinónimos como "sin rastro alguno", "desaparecida" o "borrada del mapa".

Alguna vez, junto a la Tenseiga y Suunga, había formado parte de una invencible defensa y poderosa unión que traspasaba fronteras, al igual que la noticia de su robo. Cualquiera que fuera el responsable, fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar algún rastro o inclusive olor que lo delatara. Un fantasma que logró arrebatarle al general a uno de "los grandes colmillos", pero sin ser utilizado ni visto de nuevo.

_"Confía en ti y en lo que elija tu padre ¿sí?"_

—No comprendo nada, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver con todo esto?— pronunció el más joven y el otro le calló con la mirada, puesto que su mente estaba reuniendo las piezas, formando una hipótesis que quería comprobar.

—He encontrado un método eficaz y justo para decidir, si así se puede decir, ya que eso dependerá de ustedes.— lo siguiente se quedaría marcado en muchas mentes e incluso vidas —El que encuentre a Tessaiga será quien asuma el poder sobre las tierras del Este.

_"Después de todo..."_

—Es una tontería, han pasado casi cincuenta años desde que fue robada, incluso pudo ser destruida. No hay forma de que reaparezca de la nada.— ese era un buen punto. Ese evento había ocurrido mucho antes de su nacimiento e incluso que el de la princesa Izayoi, sólo era consciente de ello por las personas que aún lo rumoraban por ahí —era muy difícil que olvidaran algo que les otorgaba una forma de salir de su rutina diaria. Él y los cuchicheos que lograba oír cada vez que paseaba por el castillo eran la mejor prueba de que seguía siendo sólo aquel bastardo— ¿Cómo buscaría a algo que jamás había visto y que posiblemente ya no existía?

—Las palabras de un cobarde— en contra de lo que se hubiera pensado, Sesshoumaru había elegido jugar, esperando algo interesante, además, siempre había deseado el apoderarse de tan cotizada arma y así algún día poder superar a su padre —No se puede esperar más de un hanyou, siempre huyendo por su debilidad. Son humanos después de todo.

—Haré que te tragues tus palabras cuando recupere a esa maldita espada, sólo espera y lo verás— ahora él encontraba también una oportunidad en la misión, pero esta se titulaba "Reconocimiento" y, por qué no, "Aplastar al engreído de Sesshoumaru". Algo que no podía desperdiciar.

_"... Él sabe muy bien lo que hace"_

El tablero y los jugadores estaban listos, el destino era desconocido y las pistas más que nulas, aunque nada podía ser totalmente seguro en un universo siempre cambiante. La "mitad" contra un "ser entero". Que la búsqueda dé inicio.


	2. Capítulo 1: Pasos hacia atrás

He aquí el primer capítulo de mi fanfic... bueno, creo que hoy no tengo nada que decir, sólo que recuerden que:

**Inuyasha y su séquito no me pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa e inteligente (además de suertuda) de Rumiko Takahashi-sama (¿Algún día me lo catafixiará?). Lo mío, lo mío es este intento de fanficcion de acción.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Pasos hacia atrás ~Creando acero~**

_Año 2012. Han pasado casi cinco siglos desde que la competencia por la espada inició. Muchas cosas han cambiado, muchas criaturas han desaparecido provocando que la única zona donde los seres sobrenaturales puedan existir sea el Este. Viviendo de forma nocturna, los youkais se resguardan bajo un toque de queda y autoridades que arreglan sus "incidentes" bajo la mesa. Son contadas las personas que saben ese gran secreto y, aquéllas que sospechan algo, prefieren seguir así, sin tener que preocuparse, siendo parte de una mentira._

Caminaba reflejando claramente la frustración y el enojo en su rostro y modo de andar. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a él mismo y a toda su raza al salir aún de día, pero había llegado a un punto en que le daba igual lo que pasara. ¡Al diablo con todo! Si los humanos descubrieran que no era como ellos, al igual que un gran porcentaje de la población, y armaran un revuelto ¡Mejor para él! Quizá así lo culparían de todo el caos y hasta lo exterminarían y, si no, al menos acabarían con la "utopía" que su padre había formado. Sin nada qué gobernar no habría por qué seguir con esa absurda búsqueda.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedía, nadie lo volteaba a ver, era casi como si fuera un fantasma. Posiblemente se debía a que llevaba una especie de boina cubriendo sus orejas caninas y ropa acorde con la época que, si se excluía a su cabello plateado y orbes doradas, se podría decir que se trataba de un joven del montón. Aunque hay que agregar que no era necesario el ocultar los singulares colores que naturalmente estaban en su aspecto, ya que la mayoría ya estaba acostumbrada a ver pasar por las calles a uno que otro valiente o rebelde youkai, a quienes ellos consideraban personas con una rara genética que les permitía obtener extrañas tonalidades como verde, azul o hasta rosa. Ya todo era normal, así como las desapariciones que solían darse a altas horas de la noche.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas localizadas en la plaza principal, su cabeza estaba siendo cubierta por sus manos emulando que éstas la detenían para evitar que cayera, mas su dolor de cabeza era quien causaba la pose. Su cráneo estaba a punto de explotar y todo por culpa de ese maldito e incompetente viejo. Hubiera sido mejor el no ir con él, pero lo hecho estaba hecho y no se podía cambiar, sólo recordar.

/Flash Back/

Fueron varios días los que le costó sacrificar para poder dar con la nueva dirección del veterano Totosai, puesto que dedicaba parte de su tiempo en cambiar de residencia cuando estaba metido en líos y el modelo de ese año era una vieja choza localizada en una región remota. Pensándolo bien, ¿de quién estaba huyendo ahora?

Al entrar sin mucha dificultad, lo primero que observó fue la basta colección de katanas que se exhibían en las frágiles paredes de madera, una de ellas se encontraba en las manos del retirado creador de espadas, quien yacía de espaldas y limpiando a esa arma.

—Si busca una espada, ya no me dedico a eso y éstas no están a la venta— dijo sin darse la vuelta, y, al no haber respuesta, decidió mirar al intruso, topándose así con un rostro familiar.

—Pero si es el amo Inuyasha, cuánto tiempo sin verlo— habló una pequeña criatura en las ropas de Totosai. La pulga saltó y subió al cuerpo del muchacho, bebiendo de su sangre hasta que el albino le golpeó con su mano, cayendo como papel arrastrado por el viento. —Ah, y ¿cuál es la razón de su visita?— pronunció al recuperar su forma original.

—Myoga, pensé que ya estabas muerto ¿Huyes hasta de la muerte?— le dijo burlonamente al hombrecillo para después dirigirse al otro ser antiguo — Hey, anciano, ¿aún no sabes nada sobre la Tessaiga?— la interrogación de siempre que ya estaba hartando a todos y que ya le cansaba pronunciar al peliplateado.

—Igual que le dije a Sesshoumaru y a ti hace ya algunos años atrás, te repito que no sé dónde está.— lo mismo desde su último encuentro con ellos, bueno, al menos se enteraba de que su medio hermano no había adquirido alguna información relevante, lo malo es que probablemente tampoco él. —Vaya, si me hubiera enterado antes de lo que iba a pagar, nunca crearía a esa rara espada.— quejas antiguas que Inuyasha ya se había adaptado y acostumbrado a escuchar desde que comenzó esa búsqueda del tesoro sin mapa. Sin embargo, ese día pudo capturar una palabra nueva ("rara"), preguntándole al forjador el por qué de ese adjetivo. —Sí, lo de la recolección y los fantasmas y todo eso. No fue tan difícil el convencer, pero, Dios, en verdad fue un problema el que "eso" encajara.

—¿De qué hablas? No entiendo lo que dices— más confusión, pero también más interés por el tema, que seguramente le daría una pista más sólida, una tenue luz que iluminaría su camino.

—¿Sobre qué?— la luz se estaba extinguiendo en una delgada estela, al igual que su paciencia.

—Sobre lo de "encajar" y "convencer" a no sé quién o qué— su voz cada vez era más enojada y con mucha razón, ya que veía tan cerca el poder terminar con eso que ya lo estaba martirizando, y lo haría de la forma más rápida posible.

—¿Yo dije eso? Pues no me acuerdo— ¡Maldito Alzheimer! Adiós luz, adiós paz, adiós Tessaiga. Bienvenidas sean la ira y la desesperación.

—¡Ah, me largo!— y así lo hizo, no sin antes propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al señor bueno-para-nada, donde posteriormente nacería un prominente chichón, ese que se le regaló por sus palabras, ya fueran las que dijo y las que no.

/End Flash Back/

El atardecer estaba cercano y el de ojos dorados ahora se encontraba acostado en la misma banca, cambiando su expresión facial a algo melancólico y es que de estar furioso pasó a lo que había perdido y rondaba su mente en forma de pesadillas, la mayoría causadas por él mismo y sus malas decisiones.

Así fue como llegó a su mente el rostro sonriente de su madre, la mujer más bella y gentil que había conocido y de seguro era la mejor que el mundo había concebido. Sus memorias le retransportaban al triste momento en el que, al regresar de un largo viaje sin resultados en torno a la katana robada de su padre, se encontró con la noticia de que la ex princesa se encontraba sumamente enferma.

Con su increíble velocidad llegó a su lecho, ahí donde a ambos les costaba respirar: uno por la enfermedad y otro por el dolor que le causaba verla tan débil y pálida, sin tener la energía suficiente para levantar su cuerpo. Un inaudible "madre" se le escapó de los labios del hanyou de ojos llorosos, prosiguiendo con los susurros que ahora eran la voz de la azabache.

—Perdón Inu...yasha, te hice preocupar... Debiste de estar ocupado en... algo importante.

—No, yo debí de estar contigo. Esa maldita espada. Todo es mi culpa, si yo... si yo — el chico se acercó lo más posible hacia ella, tomando la mano que no estaba entrelazada con la de su padre, el cual dejaba su semblante serio para darse la libertad de vestirse con la tristeza. Ahora Inuyasha lo sabía, sabía que el sentimiento que compartían sus padres era algo tan grande que deslumbraba, tan poco probable que él lo viviera.

—No es culpa de nadie, esto debía... de suceder algún día— una temblorosa mano de Izayoi recorrían el rostro de su hijo, admirando al hombre en que se había transformado. —Eres alguien muy bondadoso Inuyasha... tenlo siempre presente. Tu lado humano y tu lado youkai... se acoplan perfectamente en ti. Los quiero tanto— las lágrimas ya no podían ser suprimidas, mojando las mejillas de ese pequeño grupo personas que temblaban con miedo por no poder verse hasta en un largo tiempo —Mi niño... está esperando...

Los ojos cafés ya habían perdido su brillo, ya no habrían más palabras ni actos dulces, sólo se trataba de un cuerpo sin vida, pero tan bello como una muñeca, una muñeca funeraria. Cuando dio su último respiro, el cuarto se llenó de gritos desesperados de un hijo y, afuera, de un llanto hacia la luna, la décimo sexta luna, por parte del daiyoukai, quien quería capturar el calor de su último beso que poco a poco se desvanecía...

Recordarlo le hacía revivir la experiencia y el odio con respecto a la Tessaiga, hacia ese objeto inanimado y perdido que había causado el alejarse de ella por cinco años que hubieran significado mucho y bien habrían podido adquirir la posibilidad de cambiar la trágica historia. Y todo para nada. Para que hasta ahora sólo supiera que esa cosa estaba catalogada como "anormal" o "algo fuera de lo común"; que no fue la única en ser robada en ese tiempo —¿y cuál no si esa era una actividad frecuente en la era Sengoku?—, mas no se ha especificado cuántas o cuáles; ah, y no hay que olvidar lo más reciente: que su elaboración fue compleja y tuvo que ver con la recolección de algo "difícil de encajar". En conclusión, una pérdida total de tiempo y espíritu.

Inuyasha se veía a sí mismo con un ser vacío, que básicamente no había hecho nada relevante en lo que llevaba de vida, sólo sobrevivir con respecto a la evolución del hombre y el riesgo de la extinción. No tenía a alguien, a algún amigo o persona especial, ni siquiera sabía lo que era amar. Si esto seguía de la misma forma llegaría a un punto en que, al cuestionarse quién era, no tendría la remota idea de qué lo hacía ser él mismo o decir que seguía vivo.

No, nunca permitiría convertirse en una existencia patética, en un alma que vaga hasta encontrar el final. Ser un perro que duerme hasta que su cuerpo se pudra. Lucharía antes por vivir y para ello el chico decidió darse por vencido. Sí, eso haría aún cuando el rendirse fuera en contra de su naturaleza, empero, sus sentimientos ya estaban suficientemente dañados, ¿qué más daba el que también lo fuera su orgullo?

—Yo soy el único quien puede darme órdenes, soy el dueño de mi vida y haré lo que quiera con ella.— pensó el mitad demonio. Nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de parecer y, para que fuera oficial, su próxima parada sería a con su padre. Casi un siglo sin verlo —al igual que Sesshoumaru— y es que, desde la muerte de Izayoi, ambos se habían distanciado cada vez más hasta el punto de no hablarse.

Con esa mentalidad dejó su lugar de receso para poder comenzar su viaje, aprovechando que el crepúsculo coloreaba todo de naranja, señalando que el toque de queda pronto daría inicio al igual que el libre albedrío de lo desconocido o ignorado. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, podía observar humanos, mas ellos no lo observaban, estaban muy ocupados sumiéndose en sus asuntos personales ¿Era una señal que mostraba el tener una vida o desinterés por los demás? No importaba, seguramente lo descubriría cuando fuera libre, al igual que muchas cosas.

La primera de ellas sería el por qué esa chica de ojos cafés y cabellos negros, vestida con uniforme de instituto —falda con diseño escosés, una camisa blanca, corbata roja— se detuvo con una expresión de sorpresa al verlo, para terminar regalándole una cálida sonrisa a Inuyasha como si de conocidos se tratasen. Algo que lo dejó impactado y le hizo crear un universo alterno donde sólo estaban ellos dos. Pero, aún así, todo se encontraba como y donde debía estar.

El cielo se oscurecía sobre la gente que tenía a dónde ir, sobre el hanyou que se encontraba confundido por el acto de la humana que nunca había visto y, también, sobre la joven que, sin dudarlo, se dirigía hacia la dirección del muchacho del singular aspecto, porque tenía algo que ratificar.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Tienen ganas de vomitar? Pues, qué creen, no soy adivina así que la única forma de saberlo es comentando ¡Vamos, unas simples palabras bastan para alimentar a mi musa tragaldaba y perezosa!

Loops Magpe, cambio y fuera

P.D: 10:04 (?)


	3. Capítulo 2: Un encuentro

**Capítulo 2: Un encuentro ~Punto de fusión~**

El peligro del tiempo que no dejaba de correr se rebajaba a un segundo plano gracias a la confusión del momento. En un breve instante, casi un parpadeo, la muchacha se había acercado hasta él y le saludaba con la mano. Mecánicamente, Inuyasha le correspondió el saludo con algo un tanto tembloroso y fugaz. Estaba desconcertado por la repentina y sincera sonrisa que ella le había otorgado.

—Hola— su voz suave le rebeló que no se trataba de una ilusión, a no ser que éstas hablaran y fueran poseedoras de un olor… tenue, dulce, embriagante. Le causaba temor y duda.

—Hola— y otra vez la inercia se hacía presente, mas ahora era acompañada por un tono que se asemejaba más a una interrogación. Su actitud era comprensible al tener en cuenta que eran muy pocas veces en las que se comunicó con algún humano y menos con una mujer. Su confidente y amiga yacía bajo tierra hacían algunos cientos de años. La tristeza regresó a su mente.

Ella no hablaba, era como si esperara que él le dijera algo, pero, como era de esperarse, Inuyasha no sabía lo que era.

—Dime algo, ¿eres real?— su melancólico pensamiento se interrumpió cuando la colegiala habló de nuevo —Me refiero... Mm... ¿no te estoy imaginando?—

—Claro que soy real... bueno, eso creo— tras darse cuanta de lo que había dicho en su timidez se dijo «Eres idiota, ¿verdad?» y de la misma forma se respondió «Cállate, tú tampoco eres de gran ayuda»

—Es cierto.

Las trivialidades se habían terminado y el silencio, tanto entre ellos como el de la ciudad, comenzaba. Una incomodidad extrañamente agradable se hizo presente de la misma forma en que se esfumó con ayuda de un sonido semejante a un zumbido, seguido por una melodía amplificada que los hizo salir de su trance. La belleza de la canción contenía un significado profundo y aún más para los que conocían el secreto. Para la mayoría y los dos ahí presentes sólo significaba una cosa: Ya eran las ocho. El toque de queda comenzaba.

_Incapaz de detectar siquiera mi propio destino,_  
_Con un delgado hilo, gradualmente retiro de mí mismo_  
_Los recuerdos que estaban destiñiendo el viento._

Al escuchar las primeras líneas, salió de su inmovilidad y, sin dudarlo y para la sorpresa del mitad demonio, tomó la mano del chico para salir corriendo de ahí. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha seguía sin comprender algo de lo que estuviera pasando ¿Cuándo es que al mundo se le había ocurrido convertirse el algo raro y, lo peor, que eso se centrara en él? ¿Cuándo es que una humana se había dignado a llevar arrastras a un hanyou? Obviamente ella no debía de saber lo que en realidad era, así como todos los demás.

_Cuando escucho de cerca a la voz cansada de mi corazón_  
_"¿Para qué nací?" Es lo que me pregunta._

Hasta haber recorrido una cuadra de la vacía ciudad que muy pronto se llenaría de anormales pobladores, a Inuyasha se le ocurrió preguntar sin detener su inexplicable carrera.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa?— la pregunta no hizo que la rara joven se detuviera, sino que acelerara aún más ¿Acaso podía escuchar los ruidos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes con otra percepción alejada de la que le había otorgado su sociedad?

_Incambiable, las miradas de la luna caen sobre mí,_  
_Pero no me ha concedido una respuesta aún._

—Sólo sígueme, te lo explicaré después— su voz agitada despejaba el camino para la respuesta del anterior cuestionamiento.

—Espera, yo…— intentó decirle, mas el escándalo de botes de basura cayendo con brusquedad y otros sonidos guturales harían imposible que ésta le prestara atención. Dejó llevarse por el momento y el leve dolor que crecía en su mano por ser jalado con rudeza.

_"Déjame oír tu voz", te ruego_  
_"Déjame ver tu sueño", te pido_  
_Porque incluso si caemos en un sueño interminable_  
_No hay nada que temer_

—Estamos por llegar ¡Corre!— tras los sonidos ensordecedores, la chica logró hacerse de su mensaje con gritos. Aún así, y gracias a su poderoso sentido del oído, podía detectar en su voz algo de miedo y preocupación.

Ella alterada y, él, sin saber por qué, dejándose hacer ¡Al diablo el preguntarse un "por qué"! Seguramente tendría pronto alguna explicación.

_"Dime la verdad", te ruego_  
_"Explícame tus pecados", te pido_  
_Las lágrimas carmesí que siguen fluyendo_  
_Se han escondido de este rostro mío_

Su idea se hacía más nítida al momento en que se percató de que la chica se dirigía a una serie de departamentos y tenía en mente entrar a uno de ellos. Este edificio se veía un tanto solitario y envejecido, retirado del bullicio de la gente, lo cual le agradó a Inuyasha. No era un secreto decir que odiaba los lugares concurridos y, aunque sabía que a esta altura de la época las personas llegaban a preocuparse más de sí mismos que por los otros, aún sentía ese intolerable escozor en el cuello y la espalda diciendo que alguien le veía de forma despectiva y susurraba palabras repletas de todo excepto de tolerancia y comprensión por lo diferente, por ser hanyou.

_La insensibilidad ha crecido, es más de lo que puedo soportar_  
_En un estado como este no puedo recordar_  
_Ni siquiera algo tan insignificante como el nombre que una vez tuve_  
_Y aún no hay nada que pueda hacer para resolverlo todo_

Tras subir las escaleras con un ritmo digno de un record, en un abrir y cerrar de puerta la canción y el desorden se quedó afuera, dejando dentro del lugar a una agotada muchacha que se dejaba caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados y un "joven" parado frente a ella, esperando que ésta le regresara su mano… o no.

La respiración agitada de la fémina era lo único que se escuchaba. Eso fue hasta que recuperó el aliento y habló.

—Ah, por poco— respiró con cansancio y soltó la mano del chico con algo de pena al darse cuenta de la situación —. Perdón, pero corríamos un gran peligro estando afuera. Sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero, después del toque de queda…— su vista chocolate dejó de posarse en el piso para dirigirse al desconocido, llevándose una gran sorpresa que le hizo levantarse de golpe: la boina que anteriormente se encontraba en la cabeza del "solamente albino o teñido muchacho", como ella había pensado, se había perdido, dejando ver libremente unas curiosas orejas de perro. —Muy bien, creo que sí lo creerás.

—Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirte desde que casi me arrancas el brazo. No soy humano— ella comprendió y se regañaba mentalmente «¡Estúpida!», al momento en que se daba un coscorrón en la cabeza. Algo que también resultaba extraño: ¿Por qué no se alteraba o salía corriendo asustada? ¿Acaso ella también era un youkai? ¿Una tenyou, hanyou, kitsune, bruja o duende de Santa? No, su aroma la habría delatado.

—Es verdad, ¡perdón por haberte traído a la fuerza!

—Sí, como sea. Lo que quiero saber es cómo es que sabes sobre todo esto— lo dijo con un tono rudo, pero es que él no quería disculpas (no ahora), sino respuestas, como lo había dado a notar con anterioridad.

—Mi familia está a cargo de un templo en Tokio. Desde muy pequeña me vi rodeada de youkai y todo sobre el tema. Estoy acostumbrada a ello.— decía la verdad. Eso era de lo que estaba seguro Inuyasha, confiaba en ello —. Aún así, disculpa las molestias— otras palabras sinceras. Tanta veracidad y gentileza le daba escalofríos a Inuyasha.

—Sí, sí, como digas— fue lo que atinó a decir. Después de eso, más silencio.

—Hummm… creo que ya eres libre de irte— el de ojos dorados no supo cómo tomarse ese comentario, su boca y su mente se quedó en blanco. Sin encontrar algo de qué aferrarse, escogió irse como le había propuesto antes de hacer algo tonto.

La puerta se azotó levemente y, al escuchar esto, la chica azabache se cubrió el rostro con las manos llena de vergüenza. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y las piernas eran gelatina, por lo cual se recostó en un sillón.

—¡Dios, Dios! Eres una tonta— sin embargo sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar —Pero, esto es imposible, se supone que… Vaya, estoy muy confundida. Un momento, ¡debo de llamarle inmediatamente!— y se dirigió al teléfono olvidando su anterior cansancio, marcando con gran velocidad. Comenzó a jugar con el cable por la impaciencia que le causaba el tener que esperar a que alguien contestara, si es que alguien estaba ahí. Se escuchó el levantar del teléfono. Tal parecía que era su día de suerte.

Inuyasha caminaba alrededor de un nuevo olor variado y nauseabundo de la combinación de monstruos, los cuales se les veía pasar como peligrosas sombras en busca de alimento y diversión. Empero, a él le daba igual la atmósfera de noche, como le era la del día, más ahora que su atención se centraba, además del inesperado encuentro de la tarde, en localizar esa tonta boina. No le quedaba el suficiente dinero como para desperdiciarlo en ropa, a menos que comiera tela, lo que no era cierto. No había otra opción.

—Con que ahí estás, maldita— gracias a lo que se encontrara más allá de lo visible o que tuviera una respuesta, la localizó en una calle donde su imprevisto maratón había pasado.

Al inclinarse para tomarla se percató de que, a unos cuantos metros de la prenda, se hallaba abandonado a la suerte un saco perteneciente al instituto público que había en la ciudad. Su fragancia le dijo que pertenecía a la extraña humana de hacía poco y que, según el bordado, se llamaba Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi.

Sin poseer una explicación aparente, se le ocurrió regresarlo a su dueña. «La moral da su ataque de cada siglo» se convenció de ello, más muy dentro sabía que podía haber algo más… Fuera como fuera, ya se había rendido ante esa búsqueda inútil y no tenía nada qué perder ¿Por qué no tomar algo más que le llevara al sinsentido? Lo había hecho antes ¿Qué habría de diferente en ello? Posiblemente que ahora esto sí lo había elegido él.

—¡Feh! Tonterías.

_Incambiable, las miradas de la Luna caen sobre mí,_  
_Pero no me ha dado una respuesta aún._

O eso era lo que pensaba. Al menos ya tenía algo qué hacer, un propósito que aunque fuera corto, lo tenía. Al fin tenía algo. Su padre podría esperar, después de todo, ese tiempo que le daría para la espera nunca se compararía con el que Inuyasha había perdido tontamente y jamás iba a poder recuperar.

—Oh, con que es él. A simple vista no me lo hubiera imaginado. Muchas gracias, me has ayudado mucho.

—No, gracias a ti por la información. Sólo recuerda el pago— le contestó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono, quien parecía satisfecho por lo que había escuchado, aunque no tanto como la joven.

—Lo haré— y así fue que Kagome Higurashi colgó con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

¡No! Claro que no he abandonado el fic y no lo haré, sólo era el tiempo quien me había retenido como una prisionera en su prisión (?). Okay, olvidar mis tonterías, pero es que estoy feliz por que —¡Por fin!— estoy en mis deseadas vacaciones y, además de eso, pero no menos importante, ya tengo a quiénes pedirles disculpas por mi graaan tardanza ¡Yupi, ya no pareceré loca hablándole a la pantalla! Cómo sea, les doy las gracias a esas muy amables personitas a quienes les apartaré un lugar en mi altar junto a Rumiko Takahashi y a la Señorita Laura. De igual forma agradezco a los que le hayan dado un vistazo a esta historia, aún cuando no hayan comentado (=_=). No importa, no soy rencorosa y todo se puede solucionar haciéndolo (más vale tarde que nunca).

Bueno, me despido con muchos ánimos de seguir y no decepcionarlos. Hasta luego y felices fiestas.

P.D.: La canción es "Fragrance" del gran Gackt.


	4. Capítulo 3: Enlazados

**Capítulo 3: Enlazados ~Manipulación~**

_"¿Quién eres tú?" le preguntó a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, entre una bruma oscura que no le dejaba ver el rostro y ni siquiera en dónde se encontraban. "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

_"¿Quién eres tú?" le respondió la sombra con una de las preguntas que anteriormente ella le había lanzado, delatando que se trataba de una joven voz varonil._

_"Yo soy Kagome" dijo sin temor alguno. Después de escucharlo, algo le evitaba sentir miedo y también le proporcionaba una reconfortante calidez dentro de su cuerpo y más allá… en su alma._

_"¿Quién soy yo?" el chico le indagó con un tono un poco desesperado. "¿Lo sabes?" después de su comentario, dejó que ella viera su rostro. El calor incrementó y ésta sonrió._

_"Sí, lo sé" la bruma se aclaró, despejando así a un paisaje conocido. Entonces él también sonrió._

Después de un sueño repleto de ojos dorados, cabello plateado y orejas caninas, Kagome Higurashi se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Con caminar perezoso llegó hasta su tocador para comenzar a alistarse para ir al instituto y, al mirarse al espejo, notó que su rostro aún era adornado por ese gesto tonto. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que despertó con tan buen humor. No pudo encontrar la respuesta.

Al terminar de vestirse, fue hasta la cocina para desayunar y preparar su almuerzo. Miró a su alrededor y también echó un vistazo hacia el deshabitado segundo piso, pero, aún cuando se pasara todo el día buscando, no encontraría a otra persona en ese triste apartamento. Sin importar cuánto adornara su lugar de residencia para que pareciera más cómodo, éste no se convertiría en un hogar. Sin importar a dónde fuera, ella seguiría sola porque se había convertido en huérfana hace vario tiempo y se había quedado sin familia hacia un año.

Era la última Higurashi y eso no podía cambiarse.

Suspiró. Ahora no era momento para preocuparse. Se hacía tarde y si no se apresuraba perdería el autobús. Además…

"¿En qué piensas, Kagome?" alguien dentro de ella le preguntó. Una parte suya que era seria y muy lista.

"En cosas sin importancia" se limitó a contestar aún cuando, al cerrar la puerta de su frío apartamento, sus labios rosados volvían a curvarse.

* * *

Kagome logró llegar a la escuela y al paso de las clases se encontró con la sorpresa de que el letargo mental, mejor llamado "viaje lunar", que estaba presentando como secuela de la noche anterior, era tal que inclusive olvidó decir "presente" al pasar la lista y su memoria había desechado la mayoría de los conocimientos que se obligó a aprender para la prueba del día. Pero lo más sorpresivo fue que no le importó.

¿Acaso la felicidad era un factor inverso de las calificaciones? Jajá, qué teoría tan curiosa, pero a la vez entretenida. Ya imaginaba la ecuación: Felicidad tonta es igual a un encuentro con un desconocido, multiplicado por un vacío existencial a la negativa (negativo por negativo da positivo), sumándole el sinsentido. Todo eso dividido entre el resultado de las calificaciones, el cual debe ser lo más bajo posible para que el resultado sea una cantidad más alta.

Se rió mentalmente ante tal ocurrencia. ¿Cómo es que había sido capaz de plantear una expresión algebraica por sí sola y no contestar un simple examen? Sí, no tenía cordura la dicha ecuación, mas había sonado muy creíble. Sin embargo, su buen humor se desvaneció cuando la voz se hacia presente.

"Vamos Kagome, sé realista. Es muy poco probable que lo vuelvas a ver. El mundo es pequeño, pero no tanto, sin olvidar que ya hizo su jugada. Tuviste tu oportunidad, pero la desaprovechaste. Aprende a perder ¿Ya lo habías hecho, no?" Otra parte suya le reprimió por ser tan tonta, tan "chica-de-drama-barato". Y lo más triste es que posiblemente tenía la razón.

—Higurashi, ¿estás prestando atención? —el profesor le llamó al notar que la jovencita posaba sus ojos a otra dirección que no era la suya o de la pizarra.

—Sí, profesor. Sólo estaba analizando una fórmula —respuesta que técnicamente era verdad.

—Bien, continuemos…

Sueños sin explicación aparente y esperanzas, multiplicados por la realidad (valor negativo). Sácale raíz cuadrada al resultado y divídelo entre uno (siempre uno, el número de la soledad). El resultado será un aterrizaje forzoso en la dimensión del realismo y la rutina, el lugar donde Kagome ya se había acostumbrado a vivir… hasta ahora.

* * *

—¡Kagome! ¿Vas a ir por fin a una de nuestras reuniones? Es mañana. Además, después en la noche habrá una pijamada —le interrogó una de sus amigas al atraparla a la hora de la salida, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa. Sus pensamientos le habían impedido escapar de ellas y es que sus "reuniones" o fiestas diurnas no le llamaban mucho la atención.

Las fiestas no llenan vacíos, a menos no con ella.

—Toca en la casa de Eri. Además, ¡Yuka va a presentarnos a su novio! —otra de las chicas, de nombre Ayumi, hablaba dando una supuesta "noticia tentadora" con el fin de que su amiga aceptara por fin. ¿Qué no entendía de lo que se estaba perdiendo?

—No lo creo, tengo cosas qué hacer. Perdón, niñas —se excusó como ya era típico.

—Kagome, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Siempre que te invitamos a algún lugar dices que vas a estar ocupada o alguna otra excusa y, en serio, ¿qué es lo que se supone que es más importante que disfrutar tu juventud? La belleza es muy breve y la estás desperdiciando.

Por fin hablaban sin rodeos. Y notaba que se preocupaban por ella, lo cual agradecía, pero qué les iba a decir sobre su verdadera razón si ni siquiera ella la conocía. ¿Cómo explicar sensaciones sin nombre? ¿Acaso sólo era esa nostalgia por lo perdido? No lo sabía. Cada que intentaba nombrar su situación, las palabras no parecían encajar. Y si sólo eran dudas de adolescente que surgían al crecer, ¿cómo saberlo? Nadie podía explicarle.

—¿Acaso nos estás ocultando algo importante? —Oh no, un interrogatorio se avecinaba en manos de la astuta Yuka. Kagome estaba convencida de que la profesión que esa lista jovencita había elegido para estudiar era la correcta: periodista.

—¿Ocultando algo importante? Creo que estás imaginando cosas, Yuka. Además, ¿qué se supone que podría ocultar alguien como yo? —sin percatarse, Kagome le había dado permiso inconcientemente a su compañera para que continuara con su hipótesis.

—Pues podría ser que tienes un trabajo a medio tiempo donde haces cosas misteriosas.

—¿Cosas misteriosas?

—Sí, que investigas o algo así. Una policía o detective secreta que está en busca de la verdad.

—No más anime para ti Yuka —mencionó Eri. Tal vez también le había parecido algo estrafalaria la idea de su amiga. Nadie se atrevería a salir de noche, eso era en contra de la ley y Kagome, como ellas, no parecía alguien que le gustara quebrantarla.

—Entonces, si no es eso, ¿es acaso que te fugas en las noches en busca de aventuras sin importar el toque de queda? —le preguntó señalándola con un dedo. Kagome se sorprendió al notar cómo su espalda había alcanzado a tocar un muro. ¿Cuándo es que había llegado hasta ahí? Ya llevaba recorridos unos metros sin haberse percatado.

—C-claro que no, eso sería muy tonto —se defendió Kagome con una mentira. Sí, era una mentira porque ella sí solía romper la regla principal cuando sentía que la noche la llamaba o que necesitaba hacer algo. Quizá ahí se encontraba una razón para sentirse completa o con un objetivo.

—¡Tartamudeaste! Eso es señal de que es verdad que ocultas algo —se retractaba. Quizá esa chica de cabello castaño no debería de ser periodista, sino parte de esos detectives que se dedican a realizar los interrogatorios o, al menos, una actriz que interpretara esos papeles.

—Claro que no, es señal de que las cosas que dices me toman por sorpresa.

—Yo pienso que Kagome tiene un novio —mencionó Ayumi inocentemente, haciendo que las otras tres chicas le voltearan a ver por el significado de tales palabras.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? —Eri se emocionó hasta el punto de acercarse a Kagome y poner sus manos en los hombros de aquella que no sabía lo que pasaba. Pero es que su amiga de diadema amarilla siempre se mantenía terca en buscarle un novio y ahora que ella, supuestamente, lo consiguió sin ayuda suya (pecado mortal), ni siquiera le dijo (sacrilegio).

—¡Porque no es cierto! ¡No inventes Ayumi! ¿De dónde sacas eso? —gritó indignada ante aquella noticia falsa, aprovechando la oportunidad para alejarse de la pared, si no parecería una escena de acoso: tres chicas molestando a otra que se mantenía pegada al muro. Un momento, ¡esto era acoso y, sino, un secuestro clase uno!

—Perdón, pero ese chico se te ha quedado viendo desde hace rato y parece que te conoce. Así que no me culpes a mí, culpa a la lógica —dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño y con muchas ondas.

¿Un chico que la veía? ¿Se trataba quizá de aquel muchacho de apellido Houjou que siempre se mostraba amable? Seguramente. Era él o nadie.

—¡Uh! Déjanos verlo… —las tres chicas se acercaron para ver al supuesto novio, el cual Kagome no podía observar puesto que ésta se encontraba dándole la espalda. —Está muy lindo, aunque tiene un aspecto inusual ¿Es a eso a lo que llaman "Visual kei"? Lo digo por su cabello blanco y largo, y creo que lleva lentillas. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Kagome ya no pudo seguir prestándole atención a los comentarios siguientes de sus amigas donde se cuestionaban si él era seguidor de tan singular moda, estaba en una banda o simplemente era un vago. Sin más, la de ojos chocolate volteó el rostro para comprobar si era lo que sospechaba o se trataba de una cruel coincidencia.

Ojos chocolate ahora abiertos de par en par.

Y ahí se encontraba el evento que menos se esperaba en todo el día o hasta en toda su vida. Su lado realista se había equivocado. Sus bellas facciones arrogantes ante ella. Él estaba en frente, viéndola.

"Hola nadie"

—Por la expresión que pusiste, es más que obvio que ya lo habías visto antes —concluyó Yuka. Ese era el "GRAN SECRETO" rebelado ante sus propios ojos. No existía duda alguna, ellos se conocían. Caso cerrado —. Bueno, te dejamos. No queremos robarte más tiempo que puedes utilizar con tu novio ¡Nos vemos, doncella enamorada! —se alejaron las tres con sonrisas pícaras y unas risitas que provocaron que Kagome saliera de su trance o, mejor dicho, shock.

—¡No! ¡Se equivocan! —pero ya era tarde, las chicas se encontraban fuera de su alcance —. ¡Arg! —ahora se hallaba envuelta en un malentendido y otra vez sola. Mentira, había alguien más.

"¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?" En su mente, una pequeña y temerosa Kagome corría por todos lados hasta que otra le detuvo con una bofetada.

"¡Pues ve hacia él, tonta! Si no vas, ahora sí será la última vez" Le gritaba la más madura de las dos mientras la zarandeaba. "Quédate ahí pensando y perderás la oportunidad. Dile adiós a las respuestas…" Estaba decido.

Kagome exhaló lentamente y se acercó de la misma forma hasta el albino, quien se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol y recargado en éste. Aires orgullosos y misteriosos al mismo tiempo. Sí, era él, no había duda.

—Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —dijo sin más, recapacitando al darse cuenta de que había sido muy directa.

—Sólo seguí tu rastro —claro, él no era un humano, ¿qué acaso ya lo había olvidado? Otra respiración para tranquilizarse y ser más prudente. Es decir, no quería asustar al muchacho. A no ser… a no ser que él era quien venía a asustarla.

"Los seres sobrenaturales no suelen tener el perdón como característica principal, además… hay algunos que son muy vengativos" Señorita Realismo se hacía presente en busca de la revancha, ahora sólo faltaba saber si se volvería a equivocar o tendría la razón como siempre. Las estadísticas no se encontraban de lado de la Kagome esperanzada.

—No me digas que vienes a castigarme por las molestias que te causé ayer, porque, si es así, te advierto que me defenderé —ahora una parte de la chica se mantenía en guardia por si lo planteado fuera verídico. Pero, qué era eso, planeaba causar temor con sus palabras, mas lo único que consiguió fue que el hanyou mostrara en su rostro un gesto de burla que la molestó.

—Feh, defenderte… —él se mantenía escéptico a creer tal cosa, era obvio, una humana no podría contra él. De repente, uno de sus brazos comenzó a moverse y a avanzar hacia la chica, ¿la batalla comenzaba? —. Ten —no hubo ataque, sólo una prenda que Kagome conocía muy bien.

—Mi saco. Pensé que no lo vería otra vez —lo tomó sin saber qué pensar. ¿Él había ido hasta ella por algo tan insignificante, para entregarle su saco perdido?

"Es alguien gentil"

Dio un vistazo al notar que ese trío de amigas que tenía soltaban un gritito agudo al ver la escena. Kagome solamente suspiró y volvió a prestarle atención al muchacho cuando las chicas dieron señales de estarse retirando. Se sentían satisfechas al haber presenciado ese "acto tan romántico". Chicas adolescentes.

—Aunque en verdad me habías asustado, Inuyasha. Apareciéndote de forma tan repentina.

—Mi nombre… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —el joven preguntó. ¿Cómo pudo enterarse? Esa mujer, ¿en verdad era una humana? Si así era, se trataba de una muy extraña.

—Tengo contactos —respondió Kagome con aires de tratarse de un juego. En ese instante se encontraba más tranquila.

—Eso es espeluznante.

—¡Oye! Más espeluznante resulta que te estén acosando.

—Ey, mujer, ni te ilusiones. Agradece el que me digné a traerte tu cosa esa. Lo hice, ahora me voy —el chico-no-tan-chico comenzó a moverse. Se iba. No, ella no podía permitirlo.

—¡Espera! —Inuyasha le volteó a ver cuando notó que la muchacha lo había sujetado del brazo. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron frente a los de color café por unos segundo que se sintieron más tiempo. Kagome bajó la vista y lo soltó avergonzada. Ella lo había hecho sin pensar, todo fue espontáneo —. Mm… gracias —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—D-de nada —otra respuesta por inercia. Inuyasha se encontraba igualmente apenado, sólo que él no tenía una razón para estarlo. Es sólo que el contacto fue tan repentino e inesperado. En verdad, esa mujer era tan rara.

Hubo un silencio que se vio terminado cuando la vergüenza se fue volando para posarse en otro lugar, quizá uno más seguro puesto que pronto llegarían los tonos naranja-rojizos y, con ellos, el atardecer.

—Ah… disculpa, pero creo que debería de agradecer de alguna forma la molestia— el rostro de un chico confundido le veía —. No soy muy buena, pero ¿ya comiste?

* * *

En ese momento, Inuyasha caminaba al lado de Kagome. Había accedido más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado como para pensar que en realidad no se trataba de él. ¿Qué le había ocurrido al mundo que desde ayer se mostraba tan anormal y fuera de su status quo? Pero también había algo más que lo incomodaba —además del aroma embriagante de la chica— y eso era la atención que ella le daba. Inclusive comenzó a caminar de espaldas para tener contacto visual con él mientras le hablaba. Parecía tener pleno control de este acto… hasta que tropezó con una lata y cayó hacia una pequeña pendiente donde se encontraban plantas y, entre ellas, árboles. El desastre no terminó ahí, ya que Kagome, en un intento de no caer, se sujetó de Inuyasha, mas éste lo único que hizo fue caer con ella.

Unas volteretas, gritos y rodadas después, ambos se encontraban bocabajo, despeinados y con ropas sucias y arrugadas. El muchacho se levantó primero, un poco preocupado por la chica descuidada.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —la movió, esperando que no se encontrara inconciente gracias a algún mal golpe, pero la risa ahogada por el césped que salía de la joven habló por ella.

Aún cuando Inuyasha podía oler el tono metálico de la sangre que venía de las palmas de sus manos, Kagome continuaba riendo. Ese gesto lo confundió aún más. Se suponía que las humanas lloraban cuando se lastimaban, ¿ella estaba defectuosa o loca?

—Jajá, p-perdón, soy muy… torpe —se incorporó aún cuando no había recuperado totalmente su habilidad para hablar con seriedad —. Pero, ¿te lastimaste? —¿Y ahora se preocupaba?

—N-no, son unos insignificantes rasguños. No soy un débil humano —. Bueno, no era del todo cierto que se tratara de una herida superficial, puesto que una de sus manos había sido casi atravesada por una filosa roca. No importaba, en unas horas seguramente se encontraría totalmente sanado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Es verdad —la chica se sacudió las ropas y comenzó a avanzar. Éste la siguió otra vez sin razón alguna, puesto que nadie le impedía que se fuera cuando él lo quisiera.

"Feh, es sólo interés por la comida" se convenció.

—Hemos llegado —el albino verificó con la vista que se trataba del conjunto de apartamentos que le habían agradado por la lejanía con la parte bulliciosa de la ciudad. Aún le gustaban.

Mientras que el medio humano observaba al rededor, Kagome miró su reloj que, además de tener el cristal roto, mostraba lo que ya suponía.

—Ya es tarde —Inuyasha supo a lo que se refería instantáneamente —, pero no tanto. Inuyasha, acompáñame, por favor.

—¿Qué, a dónde vamos? —se quejó el chico al ver que la humana tomaba el camino que daba a unas escaleras. Él ya estaba cansado y hambriento. No quería caminar más.

—Sólo ven y apresúrate o nos lo vamos a perder —caminó con plena intención de llegar al techo del viejo edificio.

—¡Voy! —¿A dónde se había ido esa niña amable? Ahora sólo quedaba una mujer mandona —. Listo, ¿ahora qué?

—Ven aquí —lo llamó hasta la barda que estaba en las orillas del techo, ahí donde ella se encontraba recargada y observando hacia el horizonte —. Ya comenzó.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que ver?

—Tú sólo disfruta —e Inuyasha se tomó el tiempo de percatarse de los diferentes tonos que se encontraban en el cielo, de lo sorprendente que era un "simple atardecer", como él había dicho, de los cambios que ocurrían en un santiamén, como la llegada de la noche que sustituye al día. Como un simple encuentro que sucede por casualidad.

—¿Lindo, no?

—Algo.

Los dos permanecieron sin decir palabra alguna, viendo hacia el cielo que ya se había oscurecido, permitiendo que la naturaleza los embelezara con lo que fuera que quisiera mostrarles.

—Inuyasha-sama —le llamó Kagome con la mirada aún de frente. El muchacho, nada acostumbrado a los honoríficos que le resultaban tontos, puso una cara de desagrado —. Bien, "Inuyasha". Tengo entendido que eres el hijo del general Inu no Taisho.

—¿Algún problema? —se molestó al mencionarle su pasado que, se suponía, era secreto.

—No, sólo me preguntaba la razón de que te encuentres aquí. Siendo uno de los posibles herederos deberías de estar buscando algo para obtener el poder, ¿no es así?

—¡Esa maldita espada! Sólo me ha causado problemas —Inuyasha se volteó a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda a la chica que comenzaba sentirse empática con el joven desdichado —. Ya estoy harto de perder el tiempo, además, apuesto que ya ni siquiera existe. Así que me rendí ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan desagradable?

—Porque no pareces ser una persona que se dé por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Tú qué sabes —se encontró descubierto. ¿Qué más cosas podía leer esa humana con sólo observarlo con esos grandes ojos brillantes?

—Cierto, no sé nada, pero imaginaba que nunca quisiste gobernar.

—Eso no es para mí. Que lo haga el estúpido de Sesshoumaru si tanto quiere —y se negó a decir otra cosa. El sólo nombrar a su estúpido medio hermano le causaba agruras, como para excavar sobre lo que él había decidido enterrar.

Para su suerte, la atmósfera que comenzaba a ser molesta fue amenizada por la melodía amplificada de un piano. Quién diría que un secreto espeluznante podría ser cubierto por canciones tan hermosas. Ambos se limitaron a escuchar, asimilando la lírica que les unía con un vínculo especial.

**Otra mañana ha llegado y mis lágrimas están cayendo**  
**Perdí muchas cosas**  
**Incluido lo más importante para mí**

¿Cuántas cosas se habían escapado de sus manos? ¿Cuántas personas se habían ido sin previo aviso? Madres, padres, hermanos, amigos… muchas personas que sufren en este mundo, pero, a pesar de eso, se siente como si fuera el único. Porque el dolor, cuando se encontraba solo, no podía ser compartido. La única opción era aprender a cargar con él a pesar e lo pesado que fuera y llorar era tanto cuando no existía persona alguna que iría a consolarte.

Pero Kagome prefirió no recordar por el momento, limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir —no fuera que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de eso y le dijera débil— y optó por crear un buen comienzo.

—¡Ah, sí! Me presentaré adecuadamente —el repentino comentario sorprendió al joven que también se encontraba recordando —. Mi nombre es Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Una tonta que no sabe diferenciar entre un humano y alguien que no lo es; que tiene diecisiete años y una supuesta madurez suficiente como para vivir sola, pero no tanta como para pensar en el futuro. Si buscas a alguien con esas características, aquí estoy yo —. Al final la morena le compartió una miraa que Inuyasha no pudo comprender.

**"¿Quién viene, soy la única sobreviviente?**  
**Por qué estoy aquí,**  
**Sólo yo, por mí misma"**

—¿Qué? —exclamó el chico al no entender el significado de aquel gesto que aún continuaba en el rostro de la joven —. ¡¿Qué quieres?! —terminó exasperándose.

—Que te presentes —le explicó.

—Ah… Inuyasha —fue lo único que dijo. Él no estaba muy convencido que el compartir asuntos personales fuera una buena idea. "Desconfiado", el segundo nombre de Inuyasha.

—Eres alguien de pocas palabras, Inuyasha. Si al menos fueran más inteligentes

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

—Nada. Ahora, cuando alguien se presenta debes de estrecharle la mano. Vamos, no muerdo. En todo caso, yo debería de ser la que se preocupara.

—¡Bien! Si sólo así logro callarte, mujer.

—Ya te lo dije, no me llamo mujer, sino Kagome.

—Como sea —entonces sus manos se rozaron y estrecharon con timidez. Pero la calidez no fue lo que les impactó, sino lo fue la corriente eléctrica que ambos sintieron, en lugar del ardor esperado por involucrar a las partes del cuerpo que habían resultado lastimadas.

Era agradable, incomprensible y cómodo, todo al mismo tiempo. Desconocían cuánto tiempo hubieran permanecido de esa forma. Y pudieron averiguarlo, sin embargo, un sonido gutural que se oía demasiado cercano les hizo separarse.

**Eso es porque estás viviendo tu vida**  
**Para que vivas, y continúes las historias que dejé**  
**Así que, por favor vive, vive...**

—¡Pero qué demonios! —mencionó Inuyasha an observar una sombra humana que pasaba sobre ellos y se dirigía hasta donde la criatura había liberado su terrible voz.

—No soy la única humana de aquí que conoce el secreto. Algunos de ellos se preocupan por mantenernos a salvo de quienes no siguen las reglas. Lo que ves ahí es un cazador trabajando, aunque creo que ya lo sabes —el hanyou volteó a verla cuando se percató de que su voz comenzaba a impregnarse con melancolía y su rostro también se notaba afectado —. Quisiera hacer algo que, aunque sea insignificante, ayude a aquellos quienes tienen la suerte de no saber nada.

Esa mujer humana, no,… Kagome, le recordaba a él mismo y a sus deseos de hacer algo de su vida, sin tener idea de cómo lograrlo.

—Mejor olvida mis tonterías, no quiero aburrirte —. Kagome olvidó sus ideas, pues estaba "actuando de forma patética".

"No lo haces. Provocas que me sienta… comprendido" el albino pensó.

—Inuyasha, ¿te quedarás en este lugar o piensas irte a otro? —por fin se armó e valor y se lo preguntó.

**No sé qué pasará mañana**  
**Pero estoy segura que el sol volverá…**

—No lo sé, ¿por qué quieres saberlo? —otra vez ese sentimiento de preocupación que se suponía no debía de estar ahí, ¿qué es lo que esa mujer quería? ¿Qué ganaba con todo ello? Él no tenía nada de valor.

—No deseo perderte el rastro y no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. No planeo olvidarte —un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Inuyasha y éste miró hacia la dirección contraria para cubrirlo. Al recuperar la temperatura normal de su rostro, contestó más tranquilo.

—Aún no sé qué haré después de hacer público "esto" —e Inuyasha recordó lo difícil que sería hacerlo para alguien como él. ¿Cómo decir simplemente "me rendí"? —. Pero quizá me quede unos días aquí —necesitaba encontrar un por qué vivir o un remplazo que le hiciera olvidar su promesa.

—Genial. Aunque no tanto para tu espalda si sigues durmiendo en árboles — comentó juguetona Kagome.

Inuyasha quería decirle que no era un débil humano, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que la chica se acercó hacia su rostro demasiado cerca… para remover una hoja de entre su cabello platinado. Otra cosa de él que ella había descubierto por sí sola.

**…Es un futuro para ti, así que no corras,**  
**Y pon tu fortaleza en el mañana**  
**Sé fuerte, sí, sé fuerte**

—¡Feh! —otra vez se encontraba teñido de rojo. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo lograba y tan fácilmente?! ¡Debía de ser a propósito, sí, seguro sólo quería burlarse de él!

—Y como soy una persona muy amable… —"Sí, ajá" —…, te ofrezco un trato —el ex-buscador se percató de que Kagome cerraba los ojos y respiraba lentamente, como si le costara decir lo que quería, pero al final lo logró —. Inuyasha, ¿qué te parecería vivir conmigo? —la chica se sonrojó al notar qué tan mal había sonado su proposición: Mientras, el receptor pensó que había escuchado mal —. Bueno, lo que se dice "conmigo", no. Es el segundo piso de mi apartamento. No lo utilizo y tú eres alguien que lo necesita —habló rápido, casi sin requerir oxígeno, y sin mirarlo a los ojos —. Y… ¿qué dices?

Nadie contestó. Inuyasha se encontraba en shock, pero no porque había malinterpretado el "trato", sino por la carga enorme de amabilidad que ella había mostrado. ¿Quién era y de dónde había salido?

—Pues yo tengo hambre y tú prometiste que habría comida, niñita —eso no era lo que Kagome había esperado. ¿Lo tomaba como un "no"? Por su parte, Inuyasha comenzó a caminar.

—Tienes razón, además, yo también estoy hambrienta —se resignó a contestar una Kagome que se sentía extrañamente rechazada. Pero, ¿qué más esperaba con tal ofrecimiento? "Eso no es digno de una chica decente" le habría dicho su madre. ¿Qué pensaría ella si la viera? Pero Kagome no sentía que estuviera mal. Su propósito era ayudar a un nuevo amigo.

La morena lo siguió hasta que notó que el chico se detenía de repente.

"La vida se basa en decisiones" alguien muy importante para él le había dicho eso hacía mucho tiempo.

—Bien —el chico volteó a ver hacia su dirección, aún cuando su vista se encontrara observando cualquier cosa, menos a los ojos de la muchacha —. Como quieras, mujer… Kagome.

Kagome sonrió. Eligió tomar esa respuesta como un "sí".

—Está bien. Ahora camina, es hora de cenar.

**"Vive"**

* * *

**N. A.:**

¡Oh, cuánto tiempo! Lo lamento, pero todo me tenía retenida, ya fuera la escuela (tarea, taller, exámenes, escolta) o algunos asuntillos personales que ya he resuelto, además de que ahora me encunetro en vacaciones de verano y con un buen trato con mi musa (¡Yupi!). Bien, espero que no haya personas iracundas por mi GRAAAANNN retraso, pero he llegado con uncapítulo que, además de contener más diálogos, tiene una longitud de once páginas (ni cuenta me había dado hasta que lo terminé).

Creo que no hay nada más qué decir, después de agradecerles a Valee-san, Tsuyu. M. Otaku y Luna Kokoro (Las amo XD), las cuales o se han suscrito a la historia o le dieron en "favorita", lo cual me tiene muy feliz (explotaría de la felicidad si comentaran XD, pero aún no es tarde. ¡Vamos, necesito saber cómo voy!). Oki, eso es todo, saludos mojados (está lloviendo en este instante) por parte de mí, Loops Magpe.

**P. D.:** La canción es deGumi Megpoid y se llama LIVE (Nombre en japonés: Ikite)


End file.
